


Немного о везении

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если ваш соулмейт не из романтиков? Что если он даже не из джентльменов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о везении

Когда в 16 лет Оливер впервые прочитал слова своей свеженькой метки, они не стали сюрпризом приятным. Нет, конечно, еще были везунчики, которым доставалось «Вы на следующей выходите?», «Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать?», или просто «Привет!». Но в данный момент Оливер предпочел бы самую невзрачную фразу, чем ту, что десять минут назад появилась у него на руке. Одно было хорошо – никто, кроме него, не должен был ее видеть.  
***  
Прочитав надпись, Марк нахмурился. Не то чтобы он ожидал увидеть признание в любви, но оскорбление точно не о романтическом настрое говорило. Хотя чего он мог еще ожидать. Разворачивая рукав и застегивая манжету, он зло усмехнулся:  
– Хваленые родственные души.  
А ведь у пяти процентов метки так и не появлялись. Почему он не попал в эти проценты? С другой стороны, он не собирался «хранить свой цветок» и ждать мифическую вторую половину души. Марк Флинт хотел крепко держать свою судьбу в своих руках, а не спускать дело на волю каких-то семи слов.  
***  
В баре было шумно из-за включенной на всю громкость трансляции матча по регби и гвалта болельщиков. Оливер протиснулся к стойке и прождал невыносимо длинную очередь, чтобы, наконец, заказать выпивку. В пятый раз за вечер спрашивая себя, какого черта их компания собралась в бар именно сегодня. Мало того, что именно сегодня был полуфинал с участием местной команды, так и еще его очередь ходить за выпивкой. Бармен составил стаканы с Гиннессом и три порции сухариков на поднос, и Оливер подхватил его, надеясь донести все в нынешней толпе, когда услышал за спиной голос:  
– Парень, ты в курсе, что с такой аппетитной задницей лучше не расхаживать в этой части города в одиночестве?  
Оливер дернулся так, что чуть не расплескал пиво. Затем выдохнул, поставил поднос на стойку и развернулся к говорящему, чувствуя как от злости начинает пылать лицо. Парень был немного крупнее него и выше на полголовы. Он стоял с широченной самодовольной улыбкой, которую Оливер с огромным удовольствием стер:  
– Господи, что за хренов придурок мне достался?   
Парень мигом потерял всю свою сияющую уверенность и нахмурился.  
– Ты?  
– Нет, ты. Себя я придурком не считаю. Ты бы мне еще сходу отсосать в туалете предложил. Это же не гей-клуб! И как часто тебе отвечают кулаком? Может, это из-за постоянных побоев у тебя проблемы с социализацией?  
Оливер все больше распалялся, выражая свое презрение и копившуюся много лет обиду на судьбу. Близстоящие люди отвлеклись от матча и с интересом следили за ними, а этот парень – «родственная душа» – играл желваками, хмурился и все больше багровел. Оливер уже почти решил, что он врос в пол и онемел, но нет. Парень чуть наклонился к нему, нависая.  
– Можешь не волноваться, заморыш, не больно ты мне нужен.  
И ушел. Просто развернулся и ушел, оставив Оливера с упавшей челюстью. Чуть опомнившись, тот подхватил выпивку и вернулся к друзьям. Которые пошутили над его скоростью, пригрозили не дать чаевых и, к счастью, совершенно не были в курсе, что он только что пережил личную катастрофу.  
Всю дорогу домой Оливер размышлял над вероятностью того, что с фразой про задницу к нему может обратиться еще кто-то. Это было бы возможно – да, фраза не распространенная, но все же – если бы не было очевидно, что он сам правильно откликнулся. Обалдевшее лицо парня не оставляло сомнений. Разувшись на пороге квартиры, Оливер дошел до дивана и завалился на него с громким стоном.  
– Мое везение перешло все границы, – сообщил он подушке, потом перевернулся и задумчиво уставился в потолок. – С другой стороны… теперь мне не надо волноваться и ждать. Вся фигня со связью действует явно только на тех, кто при первой встрече друг другу понравился, а мы даже навряд ли второй раз столкнемся. Так что можно расслабиться и наслаждаться жизнью!  
***  
– Какого хрена?!  
К концу следующей недели Оливер понял, что не мог сильнее ошибиться. Он видел этого парня уже четвертый раз за несколько дней. Как это вообще возможно, если они умудрились не встретиться в предыдущие 25 лет жизни?  
Сначала в баре, через три дня они столкнулись в торговом центре. Потом оказалось, что парень ходит в тренажерный зал того же комплекса, где Оливер преподавал каратэ. А сегодня он въезжает в квартиру на той же лестничной площадке. И если бы парень на его восклицание не обернулся от расставленных повсюду коробок с точно таким же офигевшим выражением, Оливер бы решил, что это не простая череда случайностей. Правда, через секунду лицо парня приняло уже знакомое бычье выражение.  
– Если ты сейчас начнешь кричать, что я тебя преследую, то утрись – квартиру для меня сняли на новой работе.  
– Других вариантов не было?   
– От ночевки под мостом я отказался, – язвительно ответил парень. – Но тогда я еще не знал, кто у меня будет соседом.  
Оливер вспыхнул и развернулся к своей двери. Входя в квартиру, он слышал, как за спиной мужской голос обратился к его новому соседу.  
– Марк, ты долго собираешься прохлаждаться? Панси меня освежует, если опоздаю к сеансу.  
Итак, его проблема стала ближе, и у нее появилось имя.  
***  
Однако, вопреки опасениям Оливера, такое соседство не стало катастрофой. Марк не шумел и, видимо, много времени проводил на работе. Они мало пересекались и старательно игнорировали друг друга при встрече. За месяц Оливер слышал, как у Марка несколько раз собирались друзья, но, при всем желании, не мог сказать, что они нарушали хоть один из законов или устраивали оргии. И последнее было удивительнее всего. Учитывая, с чего началось их знакомство, Оливер ожидал, что Марк будет водить кого-нибудь каждую ночь. Хотя, возможно, что его старое предположение про туалет было верным, или же тот предпочитал сам ночевать у случайного любовника.  
В любом случае, жизнь Оливера особо не изменилась, и за рутиной постепенно затерялся тот факт, что его родственная душа уже нашлась.  
***  
Полный невезения день закончился украденной сумкой, так что уставший, голодный и весьма злой Оливер стоял перед дверью соседа, пытаясь с помощью дыхательных упражнений экстренно успокоиться. Прервала его открывшаяся дверь.  
– Ты долго пыхтящего носорога у меня на пороге изображать собрался?  
Оливер закашлялся и покраснел.  
– Прости. У меня украли ключи, поэтому не могу попасть домой, где есть запасные, – он махнул в сторону своей квартиры, – можно с твоего балкона перелезть к себе?  
Оливер был уверен, что Марк сейчас его пошлет звонить в службу вскрытия замков, но тот секунду помедлил и отступил, пропуская его к себе. «Даже без комплиментов моему уму и рассеянности», – отметил Оливер и мысленно пнул себя – ему помогают, а он будто в логово тролля с рогатиной пошел. Тем более что на логово жилье Марка не смахивало. В квартире было мало мебели и вещей, но чисто и достаточно уютно, как он успел рассмотреть за те полминуты, что там был. Оливер еще раз извинился, на что Марк пожал плечами, и неловко перебрался на свой балкон. Только через полчаса до него дошло, что сегодня впервые они пообщались как нормальные люди. И Марк даже не использовал свое «бычье» лицо.  
Это не особенно примечательное событие сломало ледяную стену между ними. Не заводя дружбу, они перестали друг друга игнорировать и стали вскоре обычными соседями. Потом Оливер обнаружил себя на вечеринке Марка, а того сред своих друзей во время очередного совместного просмотра футбола. Незаметно они сблизились, хотя тема соулмейтов не поднималась и порой незримо висела между ними.   
***  
Как-то логично вышло, что их компании соединились на празднование нового года. Получилось шумно, весело, с множеством глупых конкурсов и рекой выпивки. Последняя особенно ощущалась, когда Оливер практически на плече конвоировался Марком домой.  
– Тебе, олуху, вообще нельзя пить, – бубнил тот, пытаясь вставить ключ в замок.  
– Ну почеммууу? Весело же! – Оливер громко икнул. – Не притворяйся! Я видел, как ты смеялся!  
Марк преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, открыл дверь, затаскивая его в квартиру. Дальше Оливер сам добрел до дивана и упал на него.  
– Люблю твой диван, он такой мягкий.  
Марк хмыкнул, глядя, как он поглаживает обивку, и ушел в спальню. Когда он вернулся, Оливер уже успел задремать. Марк стащил с него кеды, закинул ноги на диван и накрыл пледом. Минуту постоял, наблюдая, как тот спит, нахмурился и ушел.  
***  
– Ты реально кадрил парней таким способом, как тогда?  
Возможно, в Оливере говорили две бутылки пива, но фильм по телевизору был жутко скучным, а этот вопрос крутился у него на языке примерно вечность. Марк ухмыльнулся.  
– Только если был уверен, что не получу в рожу.  
– Мне бы такой гей-радар, – мечтательно вздохнул Оливер.  
– Вот уж теперь незачем, – заржал вдруг Марк.  
– Почему?  
– После встречи с соулмейтом либидо концентрируется на нем.  
Оливер чуть не подавился глотком пива.  
– Что?  
– Для остальных ты становишься асексуалом. Или импотентом. Не замечал?  
Оливер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Ну у меня не то чтобы активная сексуальная жизнь. Да я и не знал о…  
– Я тоже. Пока в нужный момент не встал. Потом уж почитал литературу.  
Марк спокойно отхлебнул пиво, как ни в чем не бывало продолжая смотреть фильм. Оливер не мог поверить своим глазам. Он мысленно присвистнул, подсчитав, что с того вечера в баре прошел почти год. Хорошо же он закопался в работе и рутине, если даже не заметил, как стал монахом. И не он один. Чертова мысль, появившаяся в голове, заставила его поерзать. Оливер бросил взгляд на Марка. Тот выглядел расслабленным и спокойным. Оливер отвернулся к экрану. Прошло пять долгих минут, действие фильма не стало ни на каплю интереснее, а мысль наоборот разрослась и полностью им завладела.  
– Так может, переспим? – выпалил Оливер.  
Марк повернулся к нему с вопросительно поднятой бровью.  
– О чем ты?  
– О дружеском сексе. Если с другими не получается, то почему бы не протянуть руку помощи?  
Оливер с ужасом понимал, что в голове это звучало на порядок увереннее и лучше. Однако Марк не спешил рассмеяться и обозвать его идиотом. Наоборот, после минутного размышления он отставил бутылку и кивнул.  
Через секунду они уже целовались.  
***  
На следующее утром Оливер едва смог встать с кровати, чувствовал ломоту во всем теле и не мог перестать улыбаться, лениво размышляя, что такое надо бы повторить.  
Повторить вышло тем же вечером. И еще через день. И в конце недели. Пока не вошло в привычку, потому что с каждым разом было все лучше и лучше.  
Чересчур, как понял Оливер через несколько месяцев, когда во время оргазма признался Марку в любви.  
Как только до Оливера дошло, что он сказал, все недавнее удовольствие выветрилось без следа. Собравшись с духом, он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с улыбающимся Марком.  
– Неужто придурок получил приз?  
Оливер облегченно выдохнул, улыбнулся и ткнул его под ребра.  
– Хренов придурок обеспечил призовой фонд.  
Своим хохотом Марк должен был разбудить всех соседей.

И жили они долго, долбануто и счастливо!


End file.
